girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 of Girl Meets World
'''Season 3 '''of Girl Meets World was announced November 25, 2016. Episodes # 07/21/17 - Girl Meets High School, Part 1 (301) # 07/28/17 - Girl Meets High School, Part 2 (302) # 07/28/17 - Girl Meets Jexica (303) # 08/04/17 - Girl Meets Permanent Record (304) # 08/11/17 - Girl Meets Triangle (305) # 08/18/17 - Girl Meets Upstate (306) # 09/08/17 - Girl Meets True Maya (307) # 09/22/17 - Girl Meets I Do (308) # 10/14/17 - Girl Meets World of Terror 3 (311) # 11/03/17 - Girl Meets the Real World # 11/10/17 - Girl Meets Ski Lodge (309-310) # 12/02/17 - Girl Meets a Christmas Maya (314) # 01/05/18 - Girl Meets Hollyworld (315-316) # 02/02/18 - Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York (312) # 02/09/18 - Girl Meets Sassy Haltertop (317) # 03/16/18 - Girl Meets Her Monster (313) # 03/23/18 - Girl Meets Bear (320) # 03/30/18 - Girl Meets She Don't Like Me (318) # 04/20/18 - Girl Meets the Other Side (319) # 05/11/18 - World Meets Girl (321-322) # 06/01/18 - Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen (323) # 06/08/18 - Girl Meets the Way I Are (324) # 06/15/18 - Girl Meets Undercover (325-326) # 07/06/18 - Girl Meets Dollhouse (328) # 07/13/18 - Girl Meets Boombox (327) # 07/20/18 - Girl Meets Goodbye (329-330) Cast Main Cast * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews * Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring Cast * Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle * Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern * Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Cooper J. Friedman as Dewey * Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews * Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Carpenter * Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi Trivia * The opening credits change this season. * Production lasted from March 13, 2017 to January 8, 2018. * Amir Mitchell-Townes becomes a series regular this season. * An extra episode was written, titled "Girl Meets the 100th", but it didn't air and wasn't filmed. * There was a Halloween and Christmas episode this season. * This season has five 1-hour sepcials. ** Girl Meets Ski Lodge. ** Girl Meets Hollyworld. ** World Meets Girl. ** Girl Meets Undercover. ** Girl Meets Goodbye. * This season has 30 episodes. * There was a crossover with K.C. Undercover titled, "Girl Meets Undercover". * This season has one 2-part episode. ** Girl Meets High School Part 1+2. * This season Riley and her friends go to high school. * This season will be avaliable on Netflix on August 19, 2018. * This season has the most 1-hour specials. * Shawn Hunter and Katy Hart get married in "Girl Meets I Do". * "Girl Meets Hollyworld (part 2)" marks the 100th episode.